Kenneth Tennyson
Kenneth "Ken" Tennyson is the older cousin of Ben, Gwen's older brother, and son of Frank and Natalie Tennyson. Both Ben and Gwen looked up to him. Appearance Ken is a tall young adult male with green eyes and red hair, resembling his sister, Gwen. He wears a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath. He also has brown pants and white shoes with black accents. Kenneth_DNAlien.png|Ken as a DNAlien Personality Ken was a kind and good natured young man. He was rather brave, as he showed almost no fear when he fought the DNAliens with Ben's team and when he yelled at a Highbreed to release his grandfather Max, although he was still very confused about everything as he knew nothing about the aliens. During his short time as a DNAlien, Ken was harsh and violent, having no sympathy for his own family as he electrocuted Max unconscious and tried to attack his sister Gwen and cousin Ben in a fight. After he was restored to his human form, Ken was apologetic for his actions. History In his only appearance, he was abducted by DNAliens in Santa Mira after they sabotaged his ride, the "Awesomemobile" in order to flush Max Tennyson out of hiding, as he was slowing down their operations on Earth. Ken's failure to regularly contact his parents led to his disappearance coming to the attention of his younger sister, Gwen, and cousin, Ben Tennyson. After being traced to his last known location, Ken's trail was first followed by his Grandpa Max, who tracked him down to a DNAlien Hatchery. Ken, having previously known nothing about his grandfather's former life as a Plumber, was questioned by a DNAlien for any information, but Ken knowing nothing, the DNAlien, having already known that Ken knew nothing, placed a Xenocyte on Ken's face, which began to convert him into a DNAlien. When Max infiltrated the Hatchery to free Ken, Ken was already partially converted into a DNAlien and attacked his own grandfather for the Highbreed. When Ben, Gwen, and Kevin infiltrated the Hatchery having followed Max's trail, they were ambushed by a swarm of DNAliens, Ken among them. When Gwen saw her brother almost completely changed into a DNAlien, she restrained him and prevented him from being attacked by Ben and Kevin—they having not recognized him yet. At Ben's confirmation, Ben and the Omnitrix together restored Ken to his human form. Alongside the others, Ken aided them in rescuing Max, who revealed that he'd been keeping up-to-date with all of their experiences since his disappearance. While Max went to shut down the Hatchery, Ken helped the others destroy the DNAliens shipment of Xenocyte eggs. When Max seemingly sacrificed himself to bring down the Highbreed in charge of the operation with a makeshift Null Void grenade, Ken was present at his grandfather's apparent death. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force Season 1 *''Max Out'' (first appearance) Trivia *As noted by Kevin, Ken continues the running gag where his, Ben's and Gwen's names all rhyme with each other. *Ken, like Ben and Gwen, has green-colored eyes. *Ken drives an old Junker car which, according to Ben and Gwen, he calls the Awesomemobile. **According to Kevin, the Awesomemobile "makes the Rust Bucket look like a Ferrari." *According to Gwen, Ken took Ben to his first soccer practice, and he plays the bass guitar in a band. References Tennyson (Alien Force), Ken Category:Tennyson Family Category:Anodites Category:Humans Category:Former Villains Category:Allies Category:Human Males Category:Males Category:Alien Force Characters Category:One-Time Characters Category:Introduced in Alien Force